Stolen Moments in Train Compartments
by Katherine Julia
Summary: What exactly are Macey and Preston up to on the train in 'Don't Judge a Girl By Her Cover' Warning!


This is a one-shot about Macey. It was requested by a reader in a review or pm or something, unfortunately I can't remember who. All I know is they wanted a one-shot centered on Macey and I thought it sound interesting and challenging. I think Macey is a great character, but I didn't want to mess with her too much. So this is basically pure smut! It's a scene between Macey and Preston (that's the pairing) and it's actually what happens between them before Cam and Zach fall out of the overhead bed in DJAGBHC. It's not all accurate as far as the actual events that happen in the book (I tweaked it a bit to my liking) but the general idea and sequence of events is there.

**Summary**: What _exactly _are Macey and Preston up to on the train in 'Don't Judge a Girl By Her Cover'.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing. All credit goes to Ally Carter.

**Warning**: This is rated T, but for some sticklers it could be considered M. There's some sexual language and reference, and heavy making-out scene. You have been warned!

* * *

><p>"Wait here," Abbey said, when they arrived outside the compartment. "And please <em>try<em> not to kill him," she rolled her eyes at Macey. Macey threw a glare at Preston, who was staring at his Spiderman wristwatch. When she looked back, the spunky FBI agent was sauntering down the aisle away from them. Macey snorted and waltzed into the crowded compartment.

She could feel his breath on the back of her neck in the small space, and when the lock quietly clicked into place the tension left her shoulders. She smiled mischievously and turned to face Preston. When she saw the dark lust in his eyes she shivered. Beckoning for him to join her with a crook of her index finger (her Gallagher class ring glinting in the glow from the overhead light bulb), she sat down on the soft bench. He followed obediently, like a trained dog. Just the way she liked her men.

"Macey," he growled. She wanted to close her eyes and moan when she heard the dark possessiveness in his voice. She loved seeing him like this; so different from the awkward drip the rest of the country saw. He was only like this with her, she knew. It made her feel powerful, in control. She loved it.

She hummed in appreciation and giggled quietly when he leaned forward to ravish her throat with a somewhat clumsy pair of lips and tongue. She didn't care that he was inexperienced because she knew she could teach him what she liked. She would mold him to please her—_only_ her.

If the FBI, their parents, and hordes of American voters didn't constantly surround them, she would bring him to her room every night for lessons. Stolen moments in train compartments were all they had to be together; in all the ways they wanted. In the meantime, the cold farce she put on would throw the rest of the country off their trail.

She placed a hand on his neck to slow his exploration of the delicate skin by her collarbone. Instead, she pulled his head up towards hers and their lips crashed together in a fiery heat. With moans the two fell back on the bench. Macey moved to straddle the boy, whose eyes were glazed in pleasure. The sounds of kisses filled the compartment, and Macey prayed it was soundproof.

Macey's hand wandered playfully down the front of Preston's rising bulge. She fingered the zipper on his trousers playfully. Leaning back from his kiss she whispered huskily, "I want to play with you Preston." The boy's head fell back with a soft thud, his eyes screwed shut in anticipation and ecstasy.

Just as her hand slipped down his tighty-whities and firmly gripped his solid, velvet length, they heard purposeful click clacking of heels strutting down the aisle towards their compartment. _Abbey_.

Hastily, the two jumped up and straightened their clothes. Preston combed Macey's hair with his fingers while she zipped up his fly and tightened his tie.

Before the two sat down on opposite sides of the bench they had occupied seconds ago (for much more naughty purposes), she leaned in to his hair. She licked the shell of his ear and suckled the sensitive spot between his jaw and the back of his ear. "Next time," she promised with another stroke of his bulging erection. Preston groaned at the relief and pain it brought his straining man-hood.

Just as they sat down and assumed stony expressions the lock clicked and the door swung open to revel a smirking Abigail Cameron. With a quick scan of the compartment, she motioned for Preston to leave with her to return to his parents for their flight back to D.C. She winked at Macey on the way out.

Macey sighed as the door shut again, taking away her only chance for some sexual release. Just as, in desperation, she let a hand reach down the front of her skirt, the overhead compartment fell open and out tumbled a rumpled Cammie Morgan and Zachary Goode.

Macey quickly readjusted her hand and surprised expression (spies should never be surprised). She smirked deceivingly at the two lying on the floor. Looks like she wasn't the only one who had some explaining to do.

* * *

><p>Okay, that was my first time <em>ever<em>-writing smut and I'm blushing now. I'm probably going to get flamed for this, but I'm glad I wrote it. It's a different style of writing and it sounded challenging.

Tell me what you think?

—Katiebear95 ;)


End file.
